Biometric authentication is the identification and authentication of a person using their characteristics or traits. Biometric identifiers include fingerprints, facial geometry, hand geometry, iris and retina shape, color, or size, and voice. Various sensors may be used to capture the person's characteristics or traits and match them to previously-obtained samples in order to identify or authenticate the person.